Cobra Commander's Dreams
Log Title: Cobra Commander's Dreams Characters: Cobra Commander, Major Bludd Location: Oval Office, Washington, D.C. Date: 4 September 2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Cobra Commander describes his dreams for Cobra to Major Bludd. ''As logged by '' Major Bludd Oval Office - White House The Oval Office is the official office of the President of the United States. It is located in the West Wing of the White House Complex. The room features three large south-facing windows behind the president's desk, and a fireplace at the north end. It has four doors: the east door opens to the Rose Garden; the west door leads to a private study and dining room; the northwest door opens onto the main corridor of the West Wing; and the northeast door opens to the office of the president's secretary. Presidents generally decorate the office to suit their personal taste, choosing new furniture, new drapery, and designing their own oval-shaped carpet to take up most of the floor. Artwork is selected from the White House's own collection, or borrowed from museums for the president's term in office. Cobra Commander sits behind the Resolute Desk. Crimson Guard Immortals stand behind him, flanked by massive Cobra flags. The Commander himself rubs his forehead at he stares blearily at holoscreens hovering before him. Hitler's voice can be heard emanating from a speaker recently built into the famous desk. Aside from his guards, the Oval Office is empty of advisors or other Cobra sycophants. Major Bludd is admitted to the Oval Office by another Crimson Guard. He takes in the Commander's gesture and the tired look in his eyes and frowns. He stands to attention and salutes. "Bludd reporting, Commander." Cobra Commander switches off the recording he was watching and gestures for Bludd to come in and sit. "Very good, Major. I trust your accommodations are comfortable?" he asks. Cobra Commander shifts in his chair. "I'm working on my next speech to Cobra America," he explains. "We're making real inroads into rural areas we don't yet control, and I need to zero in on the angry and disenfranchised." Bludd drops his salute and takes the proffered chair. "Always a wothwhile approach, Commander. What areas have you been focussing on?" Cobra Commander leans forward, becoming slightly more animated. "Areas that were home to what liberal elites like to call 'Old economy' jobs -- agriculture, construction, manufacturing, trade - that have largely gone by the wayside due to automation and outsourcing. These people are angry, and want change and support - and they're certainly not getting it from 'President' MacLeod. We're getting a surprising number of recruits from self-identified American patriots." Bludd nods in agreement as the Commander speaks. "The propaganda I've seen is impressive. Strikes at all the weak spots of the U.S. economy and governance. I dunno if any of what's in it is true, but what's important is that people think it's true. They'll believe life under Cobra rule is better than what they have now, and yes, the current President seems to be making a dog's breakfast of the whole thing. People notice that after a while." "That's the thing," Cobra Commander replies excitedly. "Life is better under Cobra rule! I always knew I could make life better for America - for the world! - but now my time is finally at hand!" He clenches a gloved hand into a fist. "You've returned at just the right time, Major! As my influence spreads, those against me will inevitably fight back - those too entrenched in the old ways to support my revolution. That is why I need you now more than ever!" Bludd regards the Commander curiously for a moment. "The things I've been seeing in the videos -- with that Viper fellow, Bill what's-his-name -- are you really rolling that stuff out? The education, health care, infrastructure... is that really in the plans, or is it just propaganda?" "Oh, that's in the works!" Cobra Commander exclaims. "We have a few test lab cities where we're working out the details, but we're getting buy-ins from local businesses who enjoy the tax-free environment we've created and want the business that Extensive Enterprises can provide. I intend to change hearts and minds - I've had a plan to make America great for decades, and now I can finally put that plan into action!" He can't believe what he's hearing. "Sir," Bludd begins, hesitantly, "I know something of the origin of Cobra -- largely why you formed it in the first place -- but it's always been an iron fist kind of thing. Our way or the highway, crush all opposition, make the enemy suffer. We operated from the point of view that the American people should be held in disdain for their slavish dedication to an ideal that was not working. This seems to be a diversion from those old ways. I'm not about to suggest that an organisation like Cobra shouldn't grow and adapt, but... I suppose it surprises me, this tack." Is it some kind of trap, Bludd wonders, to out him as someone who's become tired of the decades-old war on the world? Has the Commander really had a change of heart? Or is it all some mad ruse? Cobra Commander shakes his head. "No - that was rhetoric - a means to an end. If course we need to crush our enemies. Of course Americans need to stand with us or against us. But after that - what's next, after the corrupt system is shown for what it is, and is swept away? I've always had a dream, Bludd - a dream of what America, the world, should be. Only I have the ambition - the drive - the skill to bring this world to its next level - a Cobra-led utopia, with me as its benevolent ruler!" Bludd's smile is mild and tinged slightly with incredulity. "Yes, Commander," he replies. "I am at your service, as ever. Cobra's been doing a lot of work here in the D.C. area. I know Norfolk is on deck, and I think that operation is well in hand. If you need me to spearhead activity elsewhere in the country, I'm ready to move when you give the word." Cobra Commander nods quickly. His hands move quickly over a touch-responsive pad on the desk, and a spherical hologram of Earth appears in the air. Certain areas are highlighted in red - Cobra hotspots around the world. "That's another area where I could use your help, Major. Even with record numbers of recruits, our human forces are spread thin. I need you to analyze the best areas to strike next to advance and secure Cobra domination." Bludd studies the holographic globe. "I have experience working in western Africa and Europe, as you know, Commander. I recall our efforts following the worldwide flood in Sierra Leone and the surrounding area were fairly fruitful in fostering sympathy for Cobra in the native populations." Helped along, he also remembers, by subtle chemicals in the food and water supplies. He raises a hand to rest his chin in as the globe turns the Northern Hemisphere back toward him again. "But I agree that holding so much territory in the U.S. is problematic." He glances up at the Commander. "The androids were something of an Achilles' Heel in Los Angeles. The infrastructure changes you're making will serve as an excellent foundation to stablise the populations of the occupied cities. Hearts and minds, like you said. They'll still have to be defended, of course, from U.S. government forces and --" he makes a face -- "G.I. Joe. But the more the people come to like and respect the changes Cobra is making on their behalf, the easier it will be to defend them. They won't -want- the U.S. military to come round because they'll like Cobra's way better. But until then..." He peers at the globe. "I'll need comprehensive information on each of the occupied cities and any territory you may be thinking of expanding into. Cobra troop status, civilian morale, tactical and strategic intelligence I can use to devise the most efficient defences." Cobra Commander nods again. "Then you shall have it. I'll contact the Baroness and have her collect and synthesize the information you need. I want you to come up with a prioritized list of targets and what you would need to strike them. I'm prepared to invest significant resources to expand my influence. Once the targets are decided upon, you will set up bases in the area to take and hold new territory. This no longer a campaign based primarily on asymmetrical and unconventional warfare." Bludd's smile returns, broader and more genuine than before. "Sounds excellent, Commander. I look forward to receiving the intelligence so I can get started." Cobra Commander stands. "Excellent, Major," he hisses happily. "Together, we will remake the world in our image." The Commander actually comes around the desk to approach the Major, getting much closer than the Major is probably used to or even comfortable with. "I know you've always been a mercenary, Bludd, and I respect that - truly I do. But I want you to know that if you are loyal to me, there will be a place for you in my new utopia." As the Commander passes into his personal space, Bludd resists the urge to take a step backward, but he does draw himself up slightly. He nods in response. "Yes, Commander." He's not at all sure of the dynamic here. It's certainly different than in years past, but sometimes simple is best. Especially for a soldier speaking to his commander. Cobra Commander stands. "Excellent, Major," he hisses happily. "Together, we will remake the world in our image." The Commander actually comes around the desk to approach the Major, getting much closer than the Major is probably used to or even comfortable with. "I know you've always been a mercenary, Bludd, and I respect that - truly I do. But I want you to know that if you are loyal to me, there will be a place for you in my new utopia." As the Commander passes into his personal space, Bludd resists the urge to take a step backward, but he does draw himself up slightly. He nods in response. "Yes, Commander." He's not at all sure of the dynamic here. It's certainly different than in years past, but sometimes simple is best. Especially for a soldier speaking to his commander. "Excellent," Cobra Commander repeats, holding out a red-gloved hand. "I will leave you to it, then. Avail yourself to Hannibal should you need assistance. He has been a valuable asset during this transition from guerilla revolutionary organization to the foundation of a new world order." The creepy familiarity increases, but at least Cobra Commander sounds happy about it. Assuming he's not rebuffed by the Major, he shakes Bludd's hand and then politely dismisses him to get to work. Bludd fights through the oddness of the situation and shakes the Commander's hand. Then, as if attempting to right the odd balance he feels, he steps back and snaps to attention, saluting sharply before he turns on his heel and leaves the office. Category:2018 Category:Logs